


...makes the dirty jokes?

by Blodeuwedd, The Honorary Beaumont (Blodeuwedd)



Series: 32 Dralivia drabbles [5]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:00:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23620453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blodeuwedd/pseuds/Blodeuwedd, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blodeuwedd/pseuds/The%20Honorary%20Beaumont
Summary: Drabble 23 - Who makes the dirty jokes?
Relationships: Olivia Nevrakis/Drake Walker
Series: 32 Dralivia drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700245
Kudos: 6





	...makes the dirty jokes?

It’s their first time attending a ball together as a couple and Olivia has insisted that Drake lets her choose a suit for him. He’d tried to argue that he already owned way more suits than he actually needed, but she was relentless, saying that, first of all, no one could have too many suits, and second, he didn’t have any suits that matched Nevrakis colors. Not wanting to upset her further, he’d agreed to go with her to an expensive boutique to get new clothes for him - and for her, of course.

He watches confused as the salespeople whirl around him with clothes in varying shades of red until finally Olivia has selected a few that she deems worthy of being worn by her. She disappears into a changing room and Drake sits down, already tired even though he hasn’t even begun to try on _his_ clothes.

He can hear her moving around in the dressing room and occasionally complaing of something or another. Finally she emerges, clad in a beautiful strapless gown, bright red with black trimmings, a full skirt swirling around her. She stops in front of him and twirls.

“What do you think?”

“It’s beautiful. I like the color.”

“Yeah, me too, but…” She twitches her mouth, thinking.

“What’s wrong with it?”

“I don’t know, I just… I think it might be too big for me.”

He chuckles. “That’s what she said.”

Olivia frowns at him. “She who? Said what?”

That makes him laugh loudly.

“Are you laughing at me, Walker?”

He shakes his head, his laughter dying out a little. “Sorry, it’s just a joke.”

“I don’t think I understood it then.”

“I’m not sure where it started, but Maxwell says it a lot, and I ended up picking it up, I guess. Whenever someone says something… er… with… sexual conotations… someone else completes with ‘that’s what she said’.”

“Who’s she?”

“I don’t know. It’s just… something people say, I guess.”

She keeps frowning at him for a moment, then shrugs. “And what did I say?”

“You said ‘I think it might be too big for me’.”

“Oh… ha! Yeah, I get it. It’s funny.” She chuckles a bit in amusement. “Ok, next dress.”

She steps back into the changing room, and again Drake can hear her talk to herself. He studies the carefully applied wallpaper of the store, the immaculate carpet, the over-the-top chandelier, until he feels like he’s waited forever.

“What’s taking you so long?” he complains loudly, just as Olivia steps out again.

“I was…oh! That’s what she said!” she points at him, smiling.

Taken aback, he pauses, trying to remember exactly what he’s said, and chuckles once he realizes it. “Yeah, you got it.”

He looks at her then, in a sparkling dress that changes from red to black and back to red, a slightly low cut on the front and a deep cut on the back, the skirt falling open elegantly.

“You look amazing. That’s definitely the one.”

Olivia grins at him. “I agree. It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” She twirls, showing off. “Totally worth the wait.” She pauses for a second, then smiles brightly. “That’s what she said! Or… what _I_ said, I suppose.”

Drake chuckles and shakes his head. Olivia has a different sense of humor, more on the dry and witty sides and occasionally naughty, that matches his own very well. It’s one of the things he likes most about her, that they both find funny things that other people sometimes don’t (though most of the time it’s them who don’t find funny something everyone else does).

She changes back into her own clothes, setting the chosen dress aside, and then it’s his turn. He changes as quickly as possible, finding he doesn’t hate the outfit she’s chosen, a black button-down paired with a dark red suit (there’s probably a fancy name for that color, but as far as Drake is concerned, dark red is good enough).

He steps out and she wolf-whistles.

“Damn, who’s the hot guy? Oh, wait” she steps closer and puts her arms around his neck “that’s my boyfriend!” She gives him a fiery, if short, kiss, and he smiles into it.

“So, is this it?”

“You tell me. What do you think?”

“I like it, actually. I thought it might be too flashy for my style, but it’s nice and elegant.”

“Great. Now, for the finishing touch…”

She picks a white clip-on bow-tie and puts it around his neck.

He squirms and pulls it off.

“What’s wrong?”

“It’s too tight.”

She smiles widely, and she knows what she’s going to say before the words even leave her mouth.

“That’s what she said.”

He rolls his eyes.

“What, did I not do it right? Oh, _that’s_ what she said!

Drake sighs. “Ok, congratulations, you’ve nailed it, you can stop now.”

“That’s what she said!”

He throws his hands up in frustration. “Ugh, I can’t take it anymore!”

“That’s what she said!” Olivia promptly replies, cackling loudly when turns around and goes back into the changing room.

“Bite me, Nevrakis!”

“That’s what…”

“NO!”

He can hear Olivia laughing for several minutes after that.


End file.
